Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. A recent addition to wireless communication services has been the ability to broadcast television and other content to receiver devices. Mobile forward-link-only broadcast services allow users to view multimedia programming, such as television shows, as well as receive mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other broadcast programming, using mobile receiver devices configured to receive the mobile broadcast transmissions. The growth of multimedia broadcast services represents an attractive communication platform for delivering a wide variety of content and interacting with users.